Daughter of the Enemy
by Hotwire the Mechanic
Summary: A girl that went by thename of Tasha had been found on the streets and taken in by the Xmen. Something that they don't know is that her father is...


-*- Author's note-*-  
  
Heya everyone! Don't know if you like the first stories or not but this is one of my very first fics I made from scratch. I usually put me as my made up character (except the boy's sometimes) 'cuz I can't make any good names that fit the character, so I could use some help. And if you could.help me with some parts for what should happen next and the title that would fit it. Oh and it's going to be between a lot or a little different than the story. Hope you like! ^_^  
  
-*-Story-*-  
  
Just like a normal day Tasha, a mutant girl with shoulder-length light brown hair with blond highlights, feline teeth, blue eyes, a light brown tail and claws at the end of her fingernails, was walking down the streets of Boston with a long cloak and hood on. She normally wore the cloak because people mostly fear mutants and might meet them with fear, hostility or violence. What she was mainly met with was fear and violence. But she wasn't prepared for what would happen that very day.  
  
As she was walking down the street she couldn't help but notice someone looking for someone or something. He looked a little like a biker with black hair. Then he looked and was watching her as he mentioned with his hand for two other people to come over. One of them was a female that had a dark tan, long white hair and was wearing a black suit and silver cape. And the other was a male with red hair, a gold and silver visor and a black suit.  
  
When she found out that they were watching her and started coming down, she decided that it was time to run. As soon as she started so did the others. She ran as fast as she could towards an abandoned building that used to be a hospital. She decided to go there because of all of the rooms and hallways to go through.  
  
She climbed over the gate where to guards were standing and they yelled for her to stop but she didn't. They pulled out their guns and told her to stop or they'll shoot but she still kept on running so they aimed their guns and shot her in the leg. She fell to the ground for a few seconds as the other people almost caught up until she tried to stand and as she did she started to limp to the building. When she finally reached the building she went into a janitor's closet and hid.  
  
When they got in they started looking for her but couldn't find her until the biker came in her direction and told them she was in the closet. As soon as the door opened Tasha ran under the bikers legs remembering the terrible pain in her leg. But before she could escape, the man with the visor caught her by the wrist and caused her to fall onto some operating equipment which went through her skin causing her to cry out in pain. "Storm, grab a towel quickly!" yelled the man with the visors before she passed out from all the pain.  
  
When she woke up she found her self in some type of a jet with six people she didn't even know. Three of them were the people she already seen, one of the other three was a female with red hair like the man with the visor, and in black suit. The other was a female with brown hair and had a strange ascent as she was talking to a male with blue fur all over his body and yellow eyes. No one seemed to notice that she was awake until she looked down and saw that her cloak was missing and she started to panic.  
  
She looked around and saw it lying on the chair next to her. She quickly grabbed it and covered herself as she tried to find a way out. She didn't know how much noise she was making while she was looking for an exit until she felt that every one was watching her. When she finally found the door she started pushing and pulling until a hand landed on her shoulder that startled her and she jumped about three feet into the air.  
  
"Vhoa! Calm down! Vhere'z ze fire?" said a voice behind her. As she quickly turned she saw the blue guy standing in front of her. She quickly jumped back and swiped at him with her claws but before she hit him he disappeared with a bamph. "Stay avay from her! She iz a killer!" he said from behind the red head.  
  
Tasha suddenly became confused. "Don't worry, he's always like that. My name's Jean," said the red head "this blue guy behind me is Kurt," the blue guy managed a nervous smile. "the girl with the brown hair is Kitty," the brown head just waved. "the man that looks like a biker over there is Logan," he didn't answer. "Ororo is the person with white hair," she just said "Hello." "And the man with the visors on is Scott." He said "Hi." and came over with his hand out but she just backed away.  
  
"Let me out." Tasha growled quietly. "Huh? What'd ya say?" said Kitty who was obviously not listening like the others. Tasha just shook her head and groaned as she flexed out her claws and started to claw at the door helplessly as everyone watched. With out a care they continued talking but Kurt was watching her to make sure she hurt herself.  
  
"You know you can't get out." said Kurt. Tasha gave him a glare that could freeze hell three times over. Kurt stepped back a little, but she ignored it and went back to what she was doing. She only left scratches on the metal until she punched it with all her might from frustration and left only a dent. "Ow!" she said as quietly as she could as she looked at her hand. ***Maybe if I keep doing this I might be able to make a hole in the door*** she thought smiling.  
  
"You o.k? Do you need help?" asked Kurt nervously. Tasha gave him a strange yet comforting look him that caused him to stare. "Kurt, you know that it isn't polite to stare" said Ororo. Kurt heard but he felt so comfortable and couldn't move or even answer. After about one minute later Ororo noticed that Tasha was also staring back at him and noticed that she had him caught in her eyes and wasn't about to let go. Ororo walked up to Scott who was driving the jet and told him to do a few loops.  
  
"Why?" Scott asked. Ororo motioned her hand towards Tasha. "Buckle up people." he said to everyone in the back that quickly buckled except Kurt and Tasha who stayed perfectly still. All of a sudden he did his first loop that made Tasha and Kurt hit the ceiling then to the floor.  
  
"VHAT'Z GOING ON!" yelped Kurt as he was about to go on his second loop as Tasha hit her head and was knocked out. As soon as Scott stopped doing loops, Kurt tried to grab his balance so that he could try to explain to everyone that she made him comfortable when she did that. When they where about to land she finally gained consciousness and Kurt put her arm over his shoulder and took her over to the infirmary then to his room because she didn't have one yet.  
  
"When are you ever going to speak to us?" asked Kurt as the others said their sorries. Tasha just looked at him with her crystal blue eyes and slightly limped off. "I wonder vhat zat means." said Kurt. "Maybe it, like, means never." said Kitty in her little ascent. "Maybe, maybe not but I intend on finding out." He said as he followed Tasha the roof.  
  
Tasha explored the halls trying to find a way to get to the roof until she found an open window and walked over to it. She cautiously poked her head out and grabbed a tile and pulled herself up to the roof and sat on the ledge. She sighed and looked up towards the night sky with her tail twitching from anticipation and unaware she was being watched.  
  
-*-Author's note-*-  
  
Good? Bad? Tell meeee!!! I NEED TO KNOWW!! Reviews welcome. Oh.and don't forget.I'm abandoned.which means.I NEED REVEIWS!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! SAVE THE PUMPKINS!! O.O..shuting up. ^_^;;  
  
-*-End-*- Or is it. 


End file.
